The number is four
by Some
Summary: Hermione has a secret No! She has two. But will she tell them to her friends and what happen if she does? its going to be romance and a drama in this story.. I think.. HGHP and a little GWDM
1. chapter I Prologue

A/N: Hi! If you have a meaning of this first chapter let me know! Then I will know if Im going to continue with it!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything!

But lets get on to the story:

The number is four...

Hermione looked around the room. She was wondering if she should tell anyone, about what she knew. She didn't think she could keep it a secret anymore. It was too important, to all of them. She had to tell them, but how and when?

And then there was that other thing, about how she felt for a special person... But at this point she didn't think that it was a good idea, it would freak her friends out too much. No, she couldn't tell them that.

If she just knew what she should do, about anything...


	2. Chapter II

A/N: Thanks for the reviwes!   
To Thedominator: I am sorry, you will only find out one secret in this chapter. Not the big one. But I promice you that something will happen in next chapter.  
To lilgreenGremlin420: The first chapter was just a little thing I wrote to see if any was intrested. Since Ive got to reviwes on 12 hours I wrote more!

I will love advice since this is my first fanfiction!

But lets get on:

Chapter II

It was a normal morning at Hogwarts, or it was at least what it looked like. But for Hermione everything was different. Soon she had to tell Harry and Ron, but how? She had decided to wait with the second thing, about the person she loved. She looked for him when she entered the Great Hall but she couldn't see him. She went and sat by the Gryffindor table and started eating. She was wondering how to tell them. She had to wait until the afternoon, she needed time. Until then she had to act normal...

Harry and Ron came in to the Great Hall. Hermione's heart jumped when she saw them. It always jumped when she saw Harry. Yes, she loved Harry. She had loved him since before the summer but she wasn't going to tell him that, not yet at least, the other thing first.

"Calm down, this will go fine. Just pretend that all is normal, and you will tell them this afternoon."

She smiled to them as they sat down. "Hi! Slept well?"

"Yes" Ron yawned. " But Harry can be a pain in the ass sometimes! Do you know what he did? He sat by my bed and complained for about half an hour about how we where going to come late to breakfast and not get time to eat before classes!"

Hermione laughed and Harry smiled also. "And I was right, wasn't I? Now we only have ten minutes to eat before Transfiguration."

He let his hand slide trough his hair on the way Hermione loved to look at. He was so cute... She suddenly realized that she was staring on him and turned quickly away. She hoped he hadn't released that she was looking at him. It was most unlikely he had thought because both he and Ron were eating like they had never seen food before and were sure they would never see it again!

Hermione got through the first classes alright. She didn't think Ron or Harry had seen anything different in her behavior. They ate lunch in the Great Hall. Ginny came over to sit with them. She fancied Dean Thomas and she used them as an excuse to sit beside him. Hermione and Ginny had become great friends over the last couple of years, being the only girls and often sharing room in the holidays. But she hadn't told Ginny her secrets, that she was in love with Harry and the other thing. No, she couldn't think about that now! The afternoon came soon enough.

She started to listen to the conversation around the table. They were talking about Quidditch, as normal. The first game was coming up next week and since Harry, Ron and Ginny was on the team Hermione was getting really tired of Quidditch. Dean had started to explain why football was much better than Quidditch. But since it was only Ginny who paid attention he soon stopped talking.

"Well, we better get going. We shouldn't be late to Potions." Hermione said and stood up. Ron looked like it didn't matter to him if no one showed up for Potions, as it wasn't exactly his favorite subject. Hermione was starting to hate time as it went by so quickly to the moment she did not want to come. The moment where she had to tell them everything...

A/N

What do you think?  
I my first fanfiction okey?


	3. Chapter III

A/N: Hi. In this chapter you will know at least one of Hermiones secrets.

And again sorry about my spelling. And I am sorry, this chapter is really short. I dont know why but my chapters often get short but I will try to improve. The first chapter doesnt count because that was just to see if there was interest.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. But I wish I did

Hermione was facing the others in the Gryffindors' common room. She had asked them to sit down and now they looked at her with different faces. Ginny, with a confused look in her face, sat beside her brother on the couch. Ron looked totally blank, but she could see that he was starting to realize that something was wrong. And then there was Harry. Harry was sitting in a chair and looked worried. He had a look in his eyes that almost made her cry.

"What is it Mione?" Ginny asked and got her attention away from Harry. Hermione closed her eyes and thought back on last night when she sat on Dumbledore's office.

_  
Dumbledore looked at her with pity in his eyes. "Come on headmaster, tell me what's wrong with me?" She had been going through all these tests with Madam Pomfrey at the Hospital Wing all day. She knew something was wrong with her and she just wanted Dumbledore to tell her. She didn't want to wait, "The worst thing first," like Ron used to say. _

"_You suffering from an illness called _exlatimus sotranis_. I don't think even _you_ have heard about it. It's a very rare illness." Dumbledore paused. _

_  
"Is it dangerous?" she said looking at him. _

_  
"I am afraid so." Dumbledore said and the pity was in his eyes again. _

"You are going to die in four weeks?" Harry was looking at her with shock in his eyes. He looked just like she had felt last night, when Dumbledore had told her. Ron looked like he was going to throw up. Ginny gave Hermione a hug, while tears ran down her face. Hermione almost started cry herself even if she had promised herself last night that she wouldn't cry when she told them.

Hermione looked at them. Her best friends. Ginny let go of Hermione and sat on the couch again. She was glad she was done with the first part of the conversation but she didn't like what she knew would come. She new the next question had to come soon.

"Is there any cure?" Of course. There it was. She hated this, why did it have to happen to her? It was Harry who asked. He looked up on her with the eyes she loved.

"Harry" She said

looking on him with tears in eyes.

A/N: Im sorry about the ending. I just had to. You have to have something to look forward to :)


	4. Chapter IV

**A/N: Thnx for the review!**

**- Future movie maker: Thanks! I know it is sad. Actually I had promised my self I wasnt going to make a sad story. But then I wrote the third chapter it only felt right. **

**But I can promise a happy ending. I hate stories with sad end... But maybe it doesnt go well with everyone. You have to wonder about something ;) But the hole story wont be sad, I will try to bring the good in situations. And since this is a romance... Okey I am not to say more now! Enjoy the story:**

This chapter is dedicated to Annette. (Even trought you wouldnt have liked this story) You was a good friend!

_Last time……_

"_Is there any cure?" Of course, there it was. She hated this, why did it have to happen to her? It was Harry who asked. He looked up on her with the eyes she loved. "Harry" She said looking on him with tears in eyes._

Chapter IV

"Yes, there is a cure, an antidote."

"That's great…"

"But there is no way we can make it in a month!" Hermione burst out. "I was on the library last night after talking with Dumbledore and borrowed this book called _Exlatimus Sotranis The Illness, _It was actually the only book on the topic!" she said, a little huffy, the library had never let her down before, "and it's really thin to!" Hermione waved with the book in the front of her. "But anyway, I've read it and it said that there is an antidote that can heal it but it takes really long time to make it."

Ron and Harry looked at each other. Ginny looked at Hermione, "Is there any hope Mione?"

She looked at her. "Yes, there is one other thing." Ron and Harry looked at her now to. "There is one bottle of this antidote made already. It talks about it in this book, but..."

"Can't you just take that, then?" Harry interrupted her.

"There is just one problem with it... That one bottle, is a part of Lucius Malfoy's private collection and he will never give it to me. Now that he has gone public with the fact that he is a Death Eater, Dumbledore can't make him either." Hermione had gone more and more hysteric while she was talking. Now she burst out in tears.

"I am so sorry," She said through the tears "I shouldn't cry. It… it doesn't help" But she couldn't hold it back. She couldn't see through the tears. Suddenly she felt Harry's arms around her. She leaned over and rested her head on his chest and started crying even more. Harry held her and stroked her hair. They sat like that a long time. Hermione had almost stopped crying now. It was so lovely in Harry's arms; she could stay right here forever.

"I have an idea!" Ginny said and everyone looked at her.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Okay, I know this sound really weird, but just listen and let me finish talking before you say anything. This is what I think we should do..."

"Okay, let me see if I have this right," Ron said becoming restless in front of the three others on the couch. "You think that we should, what word did you use? _Seduce_ Draco Malfoy and get him give us the antidote?"

"No," Ginny said, "not we. I am really sorry about it Ron, but I do not think you are his type."

"I understand that, but it still leave us with the seduce Draco Malfoy and get the antidote from him!" Ron stopped walking and looked at his little sister. "You were right about one thing, this idea is weird. It won't work and anyway as your big brother I forbid you to have anything to do with that slime ball!"

"Ron we are talking about Mione's life here!" Ginny turned to the others, "What do you think?"

"It could work." Hermione said. She sat in deep thought. It was actually not that bad as Ron thought... Malfoy would maybe give them the antidote. He liked girls. He had been dating about fifteen girls since the semester started after Christmas and about twice as many wanted to be with him. "But why would he want to be with any of us?"

"Well...," Ginny said slowly "I don't think that it was us he would have chosen to be with, but if we just dress up and he see how incredible we look…" Here it came a light cough from Ron. "Ron, shut up! We are beautiful! Then he will look at us a different way, I think," Ginny ended her thought. "And some other thing I have noticed, Malfoy goes for the girls that don't want him, or he can't get. So if he gets sight of us, and now he can't have us, he will try even harder."

"This is a sick plan," Ron dropped down into the chair. "What do you think Harry? I need someone who has the same opinion as me!"

Harry looked on Ginny, "This isn't the best plan I've heard, but that's our only chance."

"Okay, it seems like its settled then," Ginny smiled.

Ron made a gesture with his hand indicating his agreement.

A/N Read and Reviw!


	5. Chapter V

**A/N: Hi **

**I now have a beta! Aavander! Al the chapters are free for bad grammar!**

**thank you so much for the reviwes!**

**lilgreenGremlin420: Thanks for the tip! Luckily I now have a beta.  
****Future movie maker: You have to read on to find out who is going to seduce Malfoy. Cant tell you that! Thanks for enjoying my story!  
****Thedominator: Thanks! I know I feel sorry for her to.  
****Aavander: My new beta! Thanks for wanting to beta my stuff!  
****Mellyone: I have a beta... But thanks anyway. Hope you like the rest of the story to!  
****Dreamy Angel: Thanks! I have read your norwegian story. It was really good! Wrote a reviw to you about it. **

**Feels like the only thing I do is to write thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own a thing!**

Chapter V

Ginny and Hermione were in Ginny's room. They did what Ginny called, "make your self beautiful and seduce Malfoy," to Ron's great annoyance. Hermione wasn't sure she liked it either. She definitely did not like this. Make up! She had never used it or never really cared what she looked like. Well, of course she cared, but not as much as the other girls.

"Are you even listening to me, Hermione?" Ginny broke in.

"Of course I am." Hermione looked up.

Ginny got a smile in her face. "No, you were not. You did not react when I said that Seamus Finnegan was running naked in the park."

"You didn't say that!"

"Yes I did," Ginny giggled. "So what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

Ginny looked at her. "I think you were thinking about Harry," she said with a smile.

"I was not!" Hermione blushed.

"Then why are you blushing?"

"I am not blushing!" Hermione got a deeper red colour in her face.

"I know you like him," Ginny said. "I have seen how you look at him. Come on Mione, you know I am right."

"Okay, okay," Hermione looked at Ginny. "But don't you tell him, or anybody!"

Ginny smiled at her "Of course, your secret is safe with me. But I think you should tell him."

Hermione sighed "I will, but not now with all the things going on right now."

Ginny looked out of the window. "Maybe now is the time to tell him, before it is too late." She had tears in her eyes.

"Ginny, don't cry!" Hermione laid her hands around Ginny's shoulders. "This will work, I know it will." I have no choice, she thought. "Let's go and show them!"

When they came down for breakfast Ron and Harry was there already. They looked at Ginny and Hermione in shock. And it really was a difference, especially in Hermione. She had straightened her hair, not much, but she had elegant curls that were very different from her normal way of looking. She actually had a school uniform that fit. Her normal robes were two sizes too big. She didn't have a lot of make-up, but right amount that made it looked nice.

Ginny was beautiful to. She smiled to Ron, "Ron, do you take back that we are not beautiful?"

Ron looked at her "I do."

"Okay, let's eat and then we have to start."

Ginny and Hermione sat down.

"You have class with the Slytherins after lunch, right?" Ginny turned to her brother.

"That's right."

Ron was not looking at her, but out over the other tables. "There are others who have noticed how you two look," he said, but didn't sound very pleased. "Over there, those Ravenclaw boys are staring at you, there Hufflepuff this time and, of course, our favourite git and his friends."

Both Ginny and Hermione turned around. Malfoy was sitting with Blaise Zabrini, Crabbe and Goyle. They were looking at them, but turned when they saw them looking, except Malfoy who smirked at them. Ginny smiled and started to hum:

_Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace_

_Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild_

Ron looked at Ginny with shock, "You like this, don't you?" Ginny just smiled at him.

Malfoy continued looking at them for the rest of breakfast. It freaked Hermione out. She looked at Harry. He hadn't said much. When he noticed her looking at him, he smiled at her. "At least you have got his attention," he said.

"What do you think about this then?"

Harry looked at her and said, "I hate the fact that you are sick and that we need Malfoy's help. But I think you look great, just believe in yourself and Malfoy will buy this."

Hermione looked at him "You think I look great?" She asked, without believing her own ears.

Harry smiled at her expression, "I think you are beautiful Mione. You always are. You don't need all the extra stuff." He smiled at her. Hermione's heart jumped. He thought she looked beautiful! She was on cloud nine.

Ginny said, "We should go. Can't be late to class, can we?"

"No," Hermione rose from the table. She thought about what Harry said. She had to feel confident about herself that was the only way to get Malfoy. "Straighten up; you look great," she thought to herself, "and Harry thinks so as well!" Her stomach jumped. She hurried after the others to class.

**A/N: Hope you like it!**

**The song as Ginny sings is Born to be wild by Mars Bonfire**

**I have read many fanfiction with Blaise Zabrini in. In some of them Blaise is a girl and in some a boy. I have even read one which Blaise is a girl one day and a boy the next! But in this story Blaise Zabrini is a boy.**

**Read and reviw!**


	6. Chapter VI

A/N: Hi everyone!

This chapter is not that long Im afraid...

Thank you so much for reviwing! It is you guys who keep me going!

Im not going to answer everyone this time like i have done before because I was feeling that I said the same to everyone last time. I only answer the one I have a answer to, who have asked questions... But I love all the others to!

Thanks to:

**born2read:** Thank you! It is nice that you dont care about the spelling! But now I have a beta, Aavander, so it is much better now!

**Soon2BeDirector:** Thanks! Im sorry about the wrong name! I will get it right next time! I hope...

**Lady Knight 1512:** Thanks for the long review! I think it is the longest Ive got! It will be alright in the end I think, but my story kind of comes to me when I write, if you know what I mean so I cant promise enything. BUT I hate sad endings so I dont think it will be one in this story. At least I can promise you that Hermione survives. I dont know when Hermione dare to tell Harry. I cant let her do it just yet I think.

**Neostar:** I try, I try and I try! But my chapter doent get longer. I think it has something to do with the fact that I write much better when I start on a new page, Its like having a new start. But I will try to improve.

**dreamergirl86:** I think Ron are going to explode in this story. Im looking forward to write it! Ive read that to. And one were Blaise is Hermione boyfriend, and one where he is a she and are Dracos girlfriend! And of course the one where he canges sex trough the story (girl one day and boy the other) and are a little with Ginny. Thanks for reviwing for all five chapters!

**Diego Berdeja:** I dont think that both tings you are asking for is going to happen! And I think I can promise you that Draco not are going to fall in love with Hermione. This is not going to be one of this "Draco being a nice guy stories" But I love them and I think that my next story is going to be one of those.

Also a big thanks to:

Pumpkinpie4ever, Hippielover459, PixieDust91, GinnyGin, Alna, Zoe, mystery-smile, StEpPiNg StOnEs, Riley Black

A spesical thanks to my beta Aavander!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything exept the plot!

Chapter VI

Hermione was not sure if she liked her new style, but she liked the attention she was receiving. Everyone was looking at her when she got to class. The only thing bothering Hermione's mind was a small pain behind her ribs. She knew that it was there because of the illness. It had been there for a while, but it was a little worse today. At least she knew what it was now. She hadn't told anyone about it. She looked over to Harry and Ron. They were laughing. She couldn't share that feeling, not today.

_I'm looking through you,  
Where did you go?  
I thought I knew you,  
What did I know?_

She had this cold feeling inside. She was sad for no reason. Okay, maybe she had a reason. She remembered something she had heard one time: There are two kinds of people, the ones who can handle bad situations and the ones who can't. It is in hard times when you discover what you are truly worth. Hermione sighed.

_You don't look different,  
But you have changed.  
I'm looking through you,  
You're not the same._

Her thoughts were going in circles. Hermione laid her head down on her desk. She heard a voice in her head. _Do you have the strength to carry on when you know you can't survive_? She had always thought she had, but now she wasn't sure. She looked up when she noticed a hand on her shoulder. Harry was looking down at her.

_Your lips are moving,  
I cannot hear.  
Your voice is soothing,  
But the words aren't clear._

"Sorry, I didn't hear you," Hermione said and blinked.

"I was saying that class was over and we should go to lunch."

"Oh!" Hermione took her bag and stood up.

"Are you okay?" Harry looked her in the eyes.

"Yes, of course I am," Hermione smiled to him, "but I am starving. Let's go and eat."

Harry looked at her once more before he turned to walk with Hermione and Ron to the Great Hall. Hermione was lost in her thoughts.

_You don't sound different,  
I've learnt the game.  
I'm looking through you,  
You're not the same.  
_

She had to forget what she was thinking about back in class. She had to remember the plan. She had to be certain of herself and believe that this was going great. They met up with Ginny at the Gryffindor table.

She smiled to them. "So, how has your day been since breakfast?"

Hermione smiled back. "It's been okay."

"Okay?" Ron said. "It must have been more than okay. All the attention you got! Lavender almost killed Seamus because he was looking at you more then at her."

Hermione smiled. Lavender and Seamus had been together for more than a year and she was sure that she wasn't any threat to their relationship. She wasn't a threat to anyone's relationship. She shook her head, _pull yourself together girl!_ She turned to Ginny again, who looked at her.

_I'm looking through you,  
Where did you go?  
I thought I knew you,  
What did I know?_

"What about you?" Hermione said.

Ginny smiled, "It has been great! Three boys have already asked me to the prom at the end of the year."

Ron turned around and looked at his little sister; he was red in his face. "And what did you answer?"

"Well, one of them was really sweet, you know." Ron glared at her. Ginny smiled, "But I said no to them all, not that it has anything to do with you. How am I going to seduce Malfoy with a boyfriend around?" Harry smiled at Ron as he turned back to his food.

_You're thinking of me,  
The same old way.  
You were above me.  
But not today._

They continued eating in silence. But, still the boys around the table were looking at them, but as soon at they met Ron's glare they turned away. Hermione smiled at him. "You can't keep her away from boys for the rest of her life. You know that Ron."

He sighed, "I know, but I can't help it. She is too young! I know what boys are thinking and it makes me so mad. She is my little sister for goodness sake!" Ron was red in his face.

"She is not that little anymore," Hermione took his hand. "I know it is hard for you, but don't explode when we start with the plan." Ron looked at her. "Promise me."

"I will try." He looked away. "But I am not sure I can" He looked over the hall. Hermione followed his look and saw Draco Malfoy looking at them. When he saw they were looking at him he started walking towards their table, with a smirk on his face. Hermione sighed and not for the last time she was wondering how this was going to end...

_The only difference,  
Is you're down there.  
I'm looking through you,  
And you're nowhere._

A/N

The song in this chapter is "Im looking through you" by The Beatles (Lennon/McCartney)

What do you think?

Review!


	7. Chapter VII

A/N: Hi sorry about the late update! I got this writer block and when I finnaly got the chapter ready my beta Alli was away for six days... So I am sorry. At least this chapter is a little bit longer then the others.

Thank you all for lovely reviws! I have only answerd some of the reviws, but every single one means a lot to me!

Thanks to: future movie maker, thedominator, dreamergirl86, AquaAddie, Kaylee, Manda

Lady Knight 1512: Thank you for an other long reviw! I totally agree, they are the best. I like that song to and I really thinked we needed to know Hermione more to get the story. Kind of. And I am not planning to get them together before in the end I think. Actually I have almost the hole end of this story in my head. I know exactly how I want it to be...

SeekerGirl17 / liz: I know. It is really bad. But it is good that not everyone is like that. I try to make my chapters longer, I really do!

A spesical thanks to my beta Alli!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything! And that counts for all the chapters if I forget to write it!

Chapter VII

"Well, well look who we have here. Potty, Weasel and...the mudblood." Malfoy looked at Hermione and she felt like he was undressing her in his mind. She hated that look that made her feel so naked. She hated it. She hated him! She had to put herself together, not to forget the plan. She looked back at Malfoy who held her look.

"Sorry to interrupt," Ginny said. "But, if you..."

Malfoy turned to look at her and interrupted her: "I see that the little Weasel has grown up." He smirked at her. "Grown quite well I see." He looked at Ginny with the same look he had sent Hermione.

"Stop looking at my sister like that!" Ron was standing.

"Like what, Weasly?"

Ron's face turned red. "We're going now." He said and pushed the others in front of him.

Malfoy was standing and looking at them with the same smirk in his face. Hermione was glad to get away, but she noticed that as soon Ron wasn't watching Ginny turned halfway and winked to Malfoy. She saw that he was lifting his eyebrow before they left the great hall.

When Hermione lay in her bed that night she couldn't sleep. She had a lot on her mind and the pain behind her ribs was growing. It felt as she had been lying there in many hours. She just couldn't sleep.

The room was hot and she was thirsty. So she stood up and walked to the window where there was a bottle of water. She sat by the window and took a drink. The moon was sending a dim light over the park. Hermione looked over the park down to the lake and the forest behind. She remembered all the good times she had with Ron, Harry and Ginny there. All the springs they swam in the lake. All the nice walks and times sitting under a tree doing homework or just talking about everything that came in to their mind. She got tears in her eyes when she thought about that this was her last year at Hogwarts. Either she would graduate this summer with the others, or she would die. No, she wouldn't think about that! She shook her head. The tears ran down her face now. She sat her glass down and went back in her bed. She felt the pain again, only this time stronger. She knew it would begin soon. And she was afraid of it...

Hermione came down early to the common room next morning. She hadn't got much sleep and was thinking that it was better to do something than just lie in her bed. She had taken her book with her and was planning to read one hour before the rest got up. She sat down in her favourite chair and opened her book. The first line kind of looked up at her. "You don't have to be afraid of what you are..."

When she had read some pages she realized that she hadn't a clue what she had read. There was so much to think about. Hermione sighed and started from the beginning. "You don't have to be afraid of what you are..."

After nearly one hour Harry came down the stairs. He walked over to Hermione. "Good morning! Couldn't sleep?" He sat down in the chair next to her.

"No." Hermione smiled to him, a tired, sad smile, but still a smile.

"Too much to think about?"

"Mmm..." Hermione looked out of the window.

Harry looked at her "You know that if you are feeling lonely or just need someone to talk to, you can always come to me, even if it is in the middle of the night." He had taken her hand in his.

Hermione smiled to him, a real smile this time. "I know. Thanks Harry."

He gave her a hug. "I will come over every night then and keep you awake."

Hermione smiled and Harry laughed. "Guess who would be happy then? Ron complains about not getting enough sleep already." Hermione smiled. Harry gave her hand a gentle pressure. "I really mean it, Mione. Just come. I don't care about Ron's sleep."

"Thank you Harry"

They sat in silence. Hermione thought that it was one of the best things about Harry. The way they could sit together in silence. That they didn't have to talk. She sighed and closed her eyes. She wished she could sit like this forever. Just she and Harry with his hand in hers. But of course it coudnt last.

"Why do we have to get up so early? Why can't classes start in the afternoon?" It was Ron's voice who shot into her paradise.

"Good morning to you as well," said Harry's voice this time.

Hermione opened her eyes. "This is not a good morning! Let's go to breakfast, I'm starving." Ron looked at Harry

"You are always hungry Ron," Hermione said, "but let's go."

When they were on there way down the stairs Hermione felt the pain behind her ribs grow. Suddenly it hurt so much that she cried out in pain. She felt her leg get a little dizzy and grabbed the wall to hold her up. Harry and Ron had run to her when they heard her cry. They looked concerned at her. "Are you okay?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded because she wasn't sure if her voice held. "Should we take you to the hospital wing?" Ron took her arm.

"No" Hermione tried to move all her weight to her feet. She was very happy when she noticed that they could hold her up. "I'm really okay now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I think we should take you to the hospital wing," Ron said.

"No, there is nothing they can do to me there; this has to do with the illness. Madame Pomfrey can't do anything. I'm really better now." She smiled to them. "Let's go down to breakfast."

Hermione wasn't as sure as she had shown but she knew that no one could do anything about it, so she didn't want them to worry.

They sat down beside Ginny with the Gryffindor table. "Good morning!" She smiled to them.

"Slept well?" Ron mumbled something positive and started to eat at once.

Harry said a yes a little absent while he still looked worried at Hermione.

"What's the matter with you today?" Ginny asked.

"..Moine... ed... us... no..." Ron said with food in his mouth so much of it blew out on the table and Harry who was, unfortuntally, sitting right in front of him.

"Ron, please, behave." Hermione said. "What our little pig over here is trying to say is that I had a small pain behind my ribs on our way down."

"Small!" Harry interrupted. "If that was a small pain, I'm the king of England! You were all pale."

Hermione looked at him. "It really was nothing. I'm completely alright now." It was a lie, but at least not that big. She was actually a little better now.

Ginny looked at her, worried, "Hope you are right."

"Of course I am."

"Fine, if you say it is okay, then I trust you," Ginny smiled.

Hermione got through her morning lessons okay, but the pain was slowly getting worse. She tried to keep it from Harry and Ron, but she noticed that Harry looked worried at her some times. Actually, Hermione was getting a little nervous herself. She knew it was getting closer. On there way to lunch she had the same feeling like in the morning. It was like her chest was blowing up. Her legs couldn't hold her and she cried out before everything went black...

A/N: Hope you liked it. please reviw! It is sooner updates if I get reviws, because you gays inspires me to write! So please reviw...


	8. Chapter VIII

A/N  
Hi! My beta Alli is gone for two weeks so this chapter hasnt been corrected. But I thinked that it was better get the upload now, not wait in two weeks. But if you dont think so you can wait and read it when I upload the chapters again when they are betaed.

Thanks for all the lovely reviwes!

DivineRoseKeeper: Thank you! I try to get my chapters longer… I really do. I will try harder. This chapter is actually longer then the others even if it is not that long ;)

Lady Knight 1512: That part is my favourite too. Im actually not a big Hermione/Harry fan, but it fitted in this story. Im not a big fan of Hermione/Ron either. I like both parings, since I read most parings, but not on my topp five list. Thank you for the long reviw (again) hope you like the update!

dreamergirl86: Thank you! Hope you like this chapter even if it is not that exiting. Actually I dont like peoples doing that in their stories, but it is trough so I put it there.

future movie maker: Thank you fore liking it! Hope you like this to!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Exept the plot... Ohhh... And Hermiones illness is mine. But not anything else

**This is the new updated version, without bad spelling! Thanks Alli!**

Chapter VIII

It was dark. All around her. She couldn't see a thing.

"Where am I?" She asked out in the dark. She didn't expect an answer, so she was surprised when a voice talked.

"This is the place without a name," The voice was low and came out of the dark on all sides of her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I am no one and I am everyone."

She shook her head, "I don't understand."

"There is nothing to understand. This is how it is," The voice was steady and without a feeling.

She looked around, but still she couldn't see, "What is this place?"

"It is the place without a name."

"Yes, you said that, but what else?"

"It is the place without time."

Silence.

"More?"

"You don't need to know anything else. Not at this moment. You just need to know these three things:"

She sat in silence and waited.

The voice came out from the dark.

"This is the place without a name." It was moving away from her.

"This is the place without time."

The last sentence came in a whisper "And you belong here." The voice laugh, a cold laughter and then it was gone. She was alone and freezing.

"I still think that you should get some sleep, Harry."

"No."

"You've been here all night."

Hermione could hear the voices, but she didn't open her eyes. She remembered the darkness.

"This is my fault" She recognized Harry's voice. "I knew something was wrong. I should have insisted on bringing her to the hospital wing..."

Hermione had a cold feeling inside as she tried to focus on the conversation. What was it that Harry was saying?

"...Then none of this would have happened. This is all my fault."

Hermione opened her eyes. "This is not your fault." Harry, Ron and Ginny turned to her.

"Ohh, Mione so good that you are awake!" Ginny gave her a hug. Hermione continued to look at Harry.

"This is not your fault," she repeated. "There was nothing you could do. I knew it was going to happen and it hadn't helped to be here or anywhere else because it was going to happen sooner or later."

"What do you mean? You knew?" Ron asked.

"Yes" Hermione looked down. "I just didn't want you to worry about me."

"We are your friends Mione. We want to worry about you. We want to be there for you. Don't keep us out of what's happening in your life. We are friends; you should be able to tell us everything." Ginny said.

"I totally agree." Harry said.

"Me too."

"But it was nothing you guys could do about it and I didn't want you to worry. It was better that only I knew." Hermione looked at them.

"But don't you see?" Harry said. "We want to worry for you, be there for you and help you through this. You have to let us do that." He took her hand.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said with tears in her eyes. "Thank you. I am so lucky to have friends like you guys."

Harry gave her a hug, "Everything will be okay Mione. I know it will."

"How did you know this was going to happen?" Ron asked.

"Remember that book I told you about: _Exlatimus Sotranis –The Illness_? "

"Yes?"

"I've read it. It is not much they know about the illness since it is very rare that people get it, but there is a little."

"What does the book say?"

"It is in my bag. Ginny, do you mind?"

"Of course not," Ginny picked up the bag and handed it over to Hermione. She then sat down in the bed opposite of Hermione. Hermione opened the book and started to read:

"There are four different stages of _exlatimus sotranis_. They are often refeered to as The Four. We do not know much of The Four. Only that which separates them is dizziness and a sudden faint. This is not dangerous, but can hurt. We don't know what The Four stages involve, but there is something new that happens every stage and continues to be there until the end of the illness."

Hermione stopped. They sat in silence before Ron broke it: "Do you know what happens on this stage yet?"

"No, I don't feel any different, everything is normal."

"Well, we find it out soon enough," Harry said.

"How long have I been out?"

"24 hours."

"Oh my god! So long? I have missed a day and a half of school. What shall I do?"

"Take it easy Mione" Ron laughed seeing the look in Hermione's face. "It was only a few lessons, you will manage without them."

Hermione sighed, "I guess you are right, but what if we learned something really important today?" Ginny, Harry and Ron smiled.

"I know one thing that is not different." Ginny said. "You are still the same old bookworm as before," Ginny smirked.

Hermione smiled back to her.

"Do you want anything, like some food or something to drink?" Ron looked at her.

"Maybe a glass of water."

"Okay, I'll get it." Ron went, but was back in short time. "Here you go." Hermione drank the glass in less than a minute. "Ohh! That was good, I was really thirsty."

Madam Pomfrey came trough the doors followed by headmaster Dumbledore.

"So you are awake now. That's good," said Madame Pomfrey and went right to Hermione and started to exanimate her.

"Yes, we were starting to worry," Headmaster Dumbledore said. "But I see that you are alright now. What do you say Pussy, how long does Ms Granger have to be here?"

"She can go in a second. She seems to be perfectly okay now. But you must remember to be careful and take it easy Ms Granger."

"That's good." The headmaster said. "Then I hope to see you all four to dinner."

"Yes, be sure. I am starving." Ron said. The three others laugh at him.

"What? I am a normal teenager, with normal needs. I grow and I need to be fed!" Ron glared at them.

"I see that you have things to talk about, so I will leave you here. I really hope you are better Ms Granger." Dumbledore looked at Hermione with pity in his eyes.

"Thank you headmaster." Hermione said.

They sat down beside Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom in the Great Hall.

Dean turned to Ginny who sat down next to him "Hi, where have you guys been? I haven't seen you since yesterday."

Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione looked at each other unsure of what to say. After a while Hermione looked at Dean and said. "I just got sick and spent the day at the hospital wing. It was nothing dangerous just something I ate."

"Okay."

Everyone started eating, except Hermione. She didn't feel hungry. She looked over to Harry who sat beside Ginny at the other side of the table. Ron said that Harry hadn't slept, but looked after her while she was unconscious. Maybe he had feelings for her... It was of course possible that he was worrying because she was one of his best friends, but she hoped it was something more. Harry looked at her and their eyes met. She suddenly was aware that she had been staring on him and looked down.

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I'm just not hungry," Hermione looked up and smiled to him

"You should eat something. You need to take care of yourself. Remember what Madame Pomfrey said."

"Yes, but I really don't want anything."

"Okay." Harry smiled to her. "I'm glad you are okay. I was really afraid earlier."

Hermione smiled to him "I am okay now, and everything will be alright."

"I hope so."

Harry looked away.

"Harry, everything will be alright. Don't think about it. Everything will go fine. I know it will."

But inside, she wasn't all that sure. She knew she shouldn't think about it, but sometimes she could not help it. She looked over Harry's shoulder and saw Draco Malfoy looking at Ginny's back with a smirk in his face.

Hermione sighed, things were getting complicated.

**A/N Hope you like it, even with all the bad spelling.**


	9. Chapter IX

A/N: Hi!

Hope you like this chapter! It is not my favourite, but you can make your own meaning! This my be the last chapter in a while. Im going on summer holiday on Friday and we have no internett where Im going. But I will try to upload when I can. But I am going to write so you get updates when I came back! My beta Alli is not back yet, but I hope you will survive my spelling ; ) If not you just have to wait!

Thanks for all reviws!

SeekerGirl17: Thanks! Here is your update!

Lady Knight 1512: I know my spelling is bad! I blame in on the norwegian school... No just kidding. I own my beta much. I dont know how Alli do it! Of course no hard feelings, I asked you to say your meaning! Thank you! Here is the update and I will try to update trough the summer holiday.

future movie maker: Thanks!

Thedominator: It is good that you not care about the spelling, because this chapter is bad too! Thank you!

Have a nice summer!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

You are now reading the new updated version! Thanks Alli!

Chapter IX

It was dark. Again. She didn't like this place. What had she done to deserve this?

"Why am I here?" she said out in the dark. This time she wasn't surprised when she heard the voice

"You belong here." It said. She hid her head between her knees.

"I'm afraid"

"You don't have to be afraid of what you are."

She was cold, cold and alone.

_it's a long road  
when you face the world alone  
no one reaches out a hand for you to hold_

"Hermione! You have to wake up!"

Ginny was standing beside Hermione's bed. Hermione turned around and tried to sleep.

"Mione. Come on! Were late to breakfast."

No response.

"I'm not going to give up. So if you not want to have cold water all over you..."

Hermione sat up. "Okay. Okay, I'm coming." She rubbed her eyes.

"About time," Ginny smiled to her. "You know if you are going to sleep so long every day, we have a problem with the plan."

Hermione looked at her, "Why?"

"Because you need more time if you are going to do make up and everything each morning."

Hermione sighed, and went to the bathroom. Ginny sat down on the bed.

"You have to do it, but maybe it is not wise that you are the one who seduce Malfoy. I mean if you are going to continue to faint and be sick you need all the rest you can get."

"Yes, maybe you are right." Hermione said from the bathroom. "But I don't want you to be alone about it. I feel like this is my fight. You shouldn't do it for me." She came back into the room. "And besides, Ron would kill me if I left you alone."

Ginny smiled, "I don't care what Ron thinks. It is my life and he can't tell me what to do! I want to help you and if Malfoy is the only way, Ron has nothing to say."

"Let's see who Malfoy wants before we decide what to do."

Ginny smiled "Yes, but then you must hurry."

_you'll finally see the truth  
That a hero lies in you_

They sat down besides Ron and Harry in the Great Hall.

"You're late." Ron said.

"Yes, Mione slept too long," Ginny said while she started eating. "And now we have only five minutes till we have to go."

"I'm sorry Ginny." Hermione said

"It's okay," Ginny smiled to her. When she saw Hermione's empty plate she asked "Aren't you going to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry," Ginny looked worriedly at her. Hermione was saved by Harry, who hadn't paid attention to their conversation, "We have to go now Mione."

"Okay. See you later Ginny!"

They left the hall. Ginny looked after them. She was worried. Hermione should eat. But she had not the time to think about it now; she had to go to class. She got up and out of the Great Hall not aware that someone was following her.

Ginny went up the stairs in her own thoughts and when she went around the corner she ran into somebody and fell down.

"Watch where you are going!"

Ginny was angry. This was not what she needed now, some jerk not watching where he was going. She started grabbing her books.

"You could at least help me your moron!"

"Ms. Weasly watch your language." Said a cold voice. Ginny looked up. Snape was standing over her. She went red in her face.

"I... I'm sorry Professor." She spluttered under her breath.

"Get your things and then I guess you have class." Snape moved past her and disappeared down the hall.

_there's a hero  
if you look inside your heart  
you don't have to be afraid of what you are_

Ginny looked after him and started to get her things. She was angry and a little sad. She didn't know why. It was just a day like that. She didn't know why Snape made her sad. He was just... She hadn't words. "He is so stupid," She mumbled, "stupid, stupid, stup..."

"I hope that it is not me you are referring to," a cold voice said.

Ginny jumped. She hadn't noticed anyone coming. She looked up and saw Draco Malfoy standing over her.

_there's an answer if your reach into your soul  
and the sorrow that you know will melt away_

"Actually I was not, ferret boy but I wouldn't think that you would care," she glared at him.

Malfoy smirked. Ginny stood up with her things and was going to go to class when Malfoy stood in front her and blocked the way.

"Get out of my way!"

Malfoy looked at her; he had a strange look in his face.

"I have to get to class! You moron, why cant you just mo..."

He stopped her by pressing his lips against hers.

_and then a hero comes along  
with the strength to carry on  
and you cast your fears aside  
and you know you can survive_

Hermione was thinking. She had done that much lately. She was wondering what was different with her. She didn't feel any different, but it had to be something.

_so when you feel like hope is gone  
look inside you and be strong  
and you'll finally see the truth_

It had to be something. Somewhere.

Almost all class was sleeping. They had History of Magic and their professor did not make it easy to stay awake, he had a boring voice. Hermione was actually the only one who took notes today. Strange. Malfoy used to take notes as well. She looked around and didn't find him. Where was he today? Not that she cared of course. She turned to Professor Binns again.

"And in the 15 century they..."

The door opened and in came Malfoy. He sat down on his desk. Professor Binns, of course, hadn't noticed. He just continued his class. Hermione turned to Harry and Ron

"Why do you think he is late?"

"I don't know, don't care," Ron said with a sleepy voice.

Hermione turned again and saw that Malfoy smirked to them. She didn't like that look. He was too pleased to mean anything good for them. No she did not like it. She turned her attention back to professor Binns and started to take notes. But she couldn't get Malfoy's pleasant look of her mind.

"...they have always been rather exiting to look at, but in the early..."

_you can find love  
if you search within your self  
and the emptiness you felt will disappear_

Hermione, Ron and Harry had gone back to the Gryffindor common room after classes were done. They sat in silence in front of the fire. Ginny came to them and sat down next to Hermione.

"Hi," Hermione smiled, "we didn't see you for lunch."

Ginny sat still and looked in to the fire. Hermione looked at her.

"What is it?"

_and then a hero comes along  
with the strength to carry on  
and you cast you fears aside  
and you know you can survive_

"He kissed me," Ginny said with a little smile on her lips, still looking into the flames.

"What?" Ron stared at his sister. "Who kissed you?"

_so when you feel like hope is gone,  
look inside you and be strong  
and you'll finally see the truth  
that a hero lies in you_

She turned and looked at him. "Malfoy," She said. Her voice was calm.

"Malfoy!" Ron started walking in front of them. "I'm going to take that little bastard and..."

"No, you are not." Ginny still with the same calm tone. Ron looked at her. He was clearly confused

"But, he... he kissed you!"

"I know, but wasn't that the plan? You remember the plan? The one you agreed on?"

"Yes, but..." Ron looked at her with a lost expression on his face.

_hold on  
there will be tomorrow  
in time  
you'll find the way_

He opened his mouth again "I don't know, I just didn't think that long... This is not right. I'm your big brother!"

"Yes, I know that, but you can't protect me forever. And I want to do this. I want to help Mione." _And I want him to kiss me again,_ but she didn't say that loud out.

_the lord knows  
dreams are hard to follow  
but don't let anyone tear them away_

"I...I...you..." Ron seemed at a loss for words. He pointed his finger on Ginny. "This... This is not over!" He said and went up to the stairs.

"I'm going after him," Harry said. "Try and talk him back to his senses." He rolled his eyes. "Don't worry Ginny, he'll come around."

"I know," Ginny smiled at him.

Ginny and Hermione sat in silence a while. Then Hermione opened her mouth.

"You don't have to be afraid of what you are."

_and then a hero comes along  
with the strength to carry on  
and you cast your fears aside  
and you know you can survive_

Ginny looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Ohh, it was just something I've heard. And I think you know what I mean," She smiled at Ginny.

"I'm going to bed." Hermione went to the stairs, then she turned, "Thank you."

Then she went up the stairs. Ginny sat by the fire for many hours, thinking.

_so when you feel like hope is gone,  
look inside you and be strong  
and you'll finally see the truth  
that a hero lies in you_

Hermione was also thinking. She lay in her bed and looked up on the roof. Then she smiled and turned around to sleep.

_And you know you will survive..._

A/N:

The song in this chapter is "Hero" by ** Mariah Carey.**

**Hope you liked it! **


	10. Chapter X

A/N: Sorry, so long since last update! I have been away and I got a summer job : ) So I had no time to write. But here is the update, maybe not that long, and I shall try to get the chapters up more often. It is two weeks til I start school and then I promise to write more.

I have been writing some one-shots this summer. Please look and reviwe on Forget me and Anyone! Some days thoose short stories comes into my head and they help me to get out troughts in my head. All the feelings I cant put in this story.

Thank you for your reviws!

Seekergirl17 – No, what more is there to say. I am glad you liked it! Thanks!

Dreamergirl86 – I love that song to, it is nice. Glad you liked that chapter! Here is the update, but a little late.

Lady knight 1512 – I know Malfoy wont give her the potion, but I have a plan for it... I think... It keeps changing. In this chapter you will get a little Harry/Hermione "action" as you wanted. I havent forgotten you. It was just hard for me to update.

The Gryffindor Drummer – Thanks!

Thedominator – Maybe it wasnt clear enough, but Malfoy followed her from the great hall. And I dont know whats going on in his head.

Aavander – You are right, but it will be better from know on. Thank you!

GoldenWiings325 – Here is your update!

Thanks to my beta Aavander!

Chapter X

Hermione lay in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She had been on the dark place every night and she was afraid. She didn't want to hear that cold voice again. She thought about what Harry had said. That she could come to him. But she wouldn't go. Not now at least. She turned around. It was four days since she had woke up in the hospital wing. They had found out what the "thing" in this stage was, at least. Or Ginny had. She smiled when she thought back...

"I got it! I got it!"

Ron and Harry turned to Ginny who entered trough the door to the common room.

"What do you got?" Ron said.

"Where is Mione?"

"She should be here any minute now." Harry said "She just had to pick up something in her room. What is it Ginny?"

Ginny fell down into a chair "Hope she comes soon." She totally overheard Harry's last question.

"Here I am." Hermione came in. "What is it you have found out? I heard you all the way up to my room." She sat down next to Ginny.

"I think I have found out what is different with you now!"

"What?" Ron sat up "You figured it out before us! We are with Mione all day, you are just with her after school time."

"That's because I where with her at those times at the day when you don't notice anything around you Ron."

"And when is that if I may ask?"

"The meals!"

Ron glared at Ginny. "Don't care about him! What is it?" Hermione asked.

"Mione, you haven't eaten in days! You just drank a lot. What did you think was the reason for that?" Hermione opened her mouth, but Ginny didn't give her the chance to answer. "And as far as I know you haven't needed food either. That is not normal. It has to be something about the illness. It has to."

Hermione looked at her "Maybe you are on to something..."

"Of course I am!" Ginny smiled.

"You haven't eaten anything?" Harry asked. "No." Hermione said. "It's like Ginny said, I haven't needed anything."

Ron looked at Harry "I can't believe we didn't notice!"

Hermione smiled at the memory. Harry and Ron were a little surprised that they hadn't noticed, but it went by. Hermione had agreed with Ginny. She couldn't believe that she hadn't got it herself. But she was glad it was nothing bigger that that. She could manage without food as long as her body didn't need it.

Hermione turned in her bed. She sighed. She was so tired. She closed her eyes. She didn't want to sleep. What if she came to that dark place again? No she shouldn't think about that... Just think of something else. She opened her eyes again.

Ron had not mentioned Malfoy since Ginny told them about the kiss. He just sat still and didn't look up when Malfoy was around or anyone talked about him. She was glad he took it so calm. But she saw that he was getting more and more angry. At least he tried and she was happy for that. And she new Ginny was too.

Hermione sighed. She couldn't be here anymore. She decided to take Harry's offer and sat up. She took on her dressing gown and went silence trough the room not to wake the others. Lavender made a sound, but she did not wake up. Hermione who had stopped at the sound smiled and slid through the door.

Five minutes later she sat on the side of Harry's bed. He lay on his back and was sleeping peacefully. He was so beautiful. She just sat and watched him. Harry started moving and opened his eyes slowly. Hermione continued to look at him. Suddenly Harry realised that there actually was someone there and sat up.

"Blimly, Hermione, you scared me! Why are you here? Is there something wrong?" He looked into her eyes. Hermione noticed that she got completely lost in his eyes. His green, beautiful eyes. She opened her mouth. And closed it again. She had lost her voice.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"Ohh... I'm... I'm fine." Hermione pulled herself together. "I... I just needed to talk and you said it was okay? But if you would rather sleep I can go. I understand if you..."

"Mione" He interrupted her. "I meant what I said. You can always talk to me." Ron gave out a little snore. Harry looked over to his bed and back at Hermione "Maybe we should go down to the common room so we don't wake the others."

"Yes, a great idea." Hermione smiled at him.

Harry stood up and she notice that he was only wearing his boxers. She flushed and looked down. Oh my God, he has nice muscles, when did he get like this? Harry took a sweater and a pair of trousers from the floor and took it on. Then he took her hand and led her down to the common room. There they sat down on the couch in front of the fire. Hermione didn't want to let go of his hand. It was so nice.

"What was it you wanted to talk about?"

"It was actually nothing special. I just couldn't sleep and I couldn't cope being all alone with my thoughts anymore." She looked away. She didn't want to tell him about her dreams and the voice. Not yet.

"Okay, but you know that you always can tell me when there is something."

"Yes, I know." Hermione smiled to him. They sat in silence for a while. For how long they didn't know. It could have been an hour or ten minutes. Hermione didn't care. She felt the pressure of Harry's hand in hers and it was nice to have him there and know he would be there for her, always. In the end she opened her mouth.

"I guess I am just scared. Scared of everything that is happening to me and the people around me. I don't like changes. And now it seems like everything around me is changing. And I know that this is just the beginning. I am used to find the answers to everything. But this time I have no answer. I don't have control, and it frightens me. Control is important to me. I have to have control over my life so nothing goes wrong. Now I don't have control and everything can fall apart. And I am afraid of that" _Yes, afraid. That's what I am. But the voice said that I didn't have to be afraid. On the other hand, should I trust a voice in the dark? No. But who shall I trust?_ Hermione noticed that two tears were running down from her eyes. Harry laid his arms around her and dragged her into a hug.

"It's okay, Mione. Everything will be okay. I know it will. You don't have to be afraid." _I can trust Harry._ Hermione pulled in the sent of him. She felt so safe in his arms. She relaxed and felt better than she had felt in weeks. She became sleepy, but she didn't mind "Thanks Harry." She said before drifting away into sleep. And for the first time in four days she was not afraid of it.


	11. Chapter XI

A\N: Hi!

My school started yesterday….. I have heard some rumors that I cant answer your reviws. Until I know if this is true I will not answer your reviws here, since I dont want my story deleated! But I will answer them at my profile page, so if you want to read the answer you can look there!

Thanks to everyone who has reviws!

Chapter XI

Hermione stretched. The sun sent light through the window and on her face. She had no idea how she had got in her bed. All she remembered was that she fell asleep in Harry's arms. She smiled at the thought. But since he couldn't go her dormitory, she guessed she must have gone there herself. She had slept well last night. Really well. She hoped it would last but she knew that the dark place would come back. But she wouldn't think of that now. This day she was going to enjoy her peaceful sleep. This was going to be a great day. Today was everyone her friend and everything was for her own good. She smiled again and went to take a shower.

It was Saturday and she had no classes and liked that. She had a lot of homework, but she could spend this day with her friends and have fun. She found Harry and Ginny in the common room.

"Hi Mione!" said Ginny

"Morning Gin," Hermione smiled and sat down in a chair next to them.

"Sleep well?" Harry looked at her.

Hermione smiled to him, "Yes, I slept very well, thank you. Where have you hid Ron?"

"He is still upstairs. But he will come down any minute now," Harry said.

"Then I think it is best that I am leaving," Ginny said and stood up.

"Why? Where are you going?" Hermione looked at her.

"I'm going to meet Malfoy and I don't want to shout it out in front of Ron. He is trying the best he can and I don't want to make it worse for him."

"Yes, that sounds smart," Harry said.

"Yes, good luck!" Hermione looked at Ginny, "Don't do anything you don't want to do."

"No, I won't, Hermione. I can take care of myself."

"I know."

Ginny went out and Harry and Hermione sat in silence.

"Thanks Harry," Hermione finally said. "For last night."

"It was nothing,." Harry looked down.

"Yes it was. I really needed someone to talk to," Hermione smiled "Even though I didn't say that much."

Harry smiled to her, "If you need it again, just let me know. I will be there."

"I know." _And I love you for it _but she didn't say that out loud.

Harry looked at her in a strange way, "Hermione..."

He was interrupted by a knock on the window. There was a black owl there. Hermione went over and opened the window. "Do you have a letter? Is it for me?" Hermione took the letter from the owl's leg. As soon as she had it the owl flown out of the open window.

"Who is it from?" Harry asked

Hermione looked down on the letter with a worried look.

"It is from Dumbledore. He wants me to come to his office right after breakfast."

"What is it that he wants?"

"I don't know, but I bet it is not good."

"What's not good?" Ron asked as he into the common room.

"Dumbledore wants me to come to his office. And I am wondering what he wants," Hermione smiled, "But today is a happy day. So I am not going to worry. Come on, let's go and have breakfast."

When she was half way over the floor she turned to Harry and said, "What was it that you were going to say to me when the owl came?"

"Ohh. It was nothing. Nothing important," Harry said and looked down.

"Let's go. I am starving!" Ron said and the two others started laughing.

"Hello, Miss Granger."

Hermione was standing in Dumbledore's office. She had said goodbye to Ron and Harry outside the Great Hall. They would meet in the Gryffindor common room after her meeting with Dumbledore.

"Please sit down Miss Granger."

Dumbledore looked at her while she sat down. "What is it Professor?" Hermione felt that there was something in this meeting that would ruin her happy day.

"There are two things. The first is that I have sat Professor Snape on the job to try and find the antidote." Hermione opened her mouth, but before she could say anything the headmaster continued. "I know you and your friends don't like Professor Snape, but he is the best when it comes to potions. He has not much hope, but he is trying his best for you."

"I really appreciate that," Hermione said. "Will you say thanks to him for me?"

"I will."

They sat in silence for some minutes. The Headmaster looked at her. He had the same pity in his eyes that he had the time he told her about her illness.

"The other thing..." Dumbledore looked in the roof. Then he opened his mouth again.

"The day we found out about the illness, I am sure you will remember that I said I was going to send an owl to your parents?" Hermione nodded. "Well, I got the answer today. You can read it if you like." He gave her the letter. It was a short notice on paper from her father's job.

_To  
Albus Dumbledore_

_Headmaster _

_We received your letter where you informed us of Hermione's illness. Even though it was sad to hear about, we do not find this enough reason to come to see her or that she should come to us. As far as we understand she likes being at her school more than she likes being with us, so we should not take her away the time she has left. Since she is not truly our daughter and we almost have not seen her in six years, we do not find it necessary to take up contact now. We did what we could for her from she was four to she was eleven and feel that we are not responsible for her well being anymore. _

_Tell Hermione that we wish her the best of luck. _

_Best wishes _

_Mr and Mrs. Granger_

_PS. We hope you will send us the date of her funeral._

Hermione blinked. She knew that she was just their adoptive daughter, but she thought that they would care more for her than that. They had, after all, been the closest she had ever come to parents.

"Are you all right, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked her.

Hermione blinked again. "Yes." She sat up and looked around. "Can I have this letter?" she asked the headmaster.

"Yes." Dumbledore looked at her. "If there is anything else, you just have to tell me. You are sure that everything is fine?"

"Yes. Yes... I... I have to go."

"Goodbye, Miss Granger. Remember, if there is anything..." But Hermione had already closed the door. Dumbledore looked at the closed door for a few seconds and then he said to no one in particular:

"Poor girl."

Hermione was wandering in the castle. She didn't know what to do. She had been so sure that her parents would come. She had wanted them to come. She had thought that they cared for her. In their own way they did, but she had never seen things like they did. Maybe that was the problem. She could feel two tears run down her face.

Where was her happy day now?


	12. Chapter XII

A/N: Hi!

I know it is a long time since my last update…. I have been really busy lately. School, and much to do at home... But I hope it will get better now! I hope that you like the new chapter and that you all will give my reviws! I will try to keep answering reviws in my profile, but I am not sure I gets time. But I love all the reviws anyhow!

Thank you to: thedominator, RaveNClaWGeniuS, The Gryffindor Drummer, Lady Knight 1512 (Gave your line to Ginny ;)), LADY DANIELLE (No, I do not) and dreamergirl86

Chapter XII

"Where is she?"

Ron and Harry sat in the common room. It was Harry who had asked the question, but he didn't expect any different of an answer since the last time. He and Ron had waited in the common room for Hermione for a long time now. She was supposed to meet them there after her meeting with Dumbledore. What was taking her so long? It was past lunchtime and there had been no sign of her in the Great Hall. Dumbledore had been there though, so the meeting had to be over. When they had finished lunch they went by the library, but she wasn't there either. Now they had nothing to do, but wait.

"I don't know, mate," Ron said in answer to Harry's question. "She should have been here by now."

They sat in silence a bit more. Then Harry let out a sigh and got up. He walked over to the window.

"Do you think that anything bad happened at the meeting?" Harry said while he stared out of the window. Ron looked at his best friend.

"I hope not, but she was really nervous when she left, even when she pretended that everything was fine. And Hermione is often right when it comes to things like that."

"Yes, I know," Harry said turning back to Ron. "But I... Hermione!"

Ron turned around and saw Hermione climb though the hole. She crossed the room and sat down in the couch without saying a word.

"Where have you been?" Harry said. "We have been so worried!"

"Yes, we looked everywhere for you," Ron backed up.

Hermione closed her eyes and sat back. She took a deep breath and opened her eyes again and looked at the boys, "You know, just going around."

Harry sat down next to her. He looked at her, "Is something wrong?" He asked with concern in his voice.

Ron sat down on her other side. He looked at her, "Have you been crying?" Hermione closed her eyes again.

"Was it something that happened at the meeting with Dumbledore?"

Hermione nodded.

"What did he say?"

Hermione sat with her eyes still closed and said nothing. She just held out her hand. There was a paper in it and Harry took it.

"What is it? Do you want me to read it?"

Hermione nodded.

Harry opened the letter. His eyes followed the lines. His face changed though the reading from wondering to sadness and anger.

"No way!" He looked at Hermione and then back at the letter. "There is no way they would do something like that!"

"What?" Ron looked at Harry. Harry looked questioningly at Hermione. She nodded. Harry gave the letter to Ron and then he pulled Hermione into a hug. Ron skimmed though the letter.

"I can't believe it!" Ron sat up. "No parents should behave like that! Even if you are adopted or not."

He walked over to the window. Then he looked at Harry who was holding Hermione. She was sobbing on his shoulder. Harry met his eyes.

"They can't do that," Ron whispered, "It's not fair." Harry nodded and patted Hermione on the head.

"I know," He said and turned his attention back at Hermione. She wasn't crying that much anymore. She had calmed down and thought, or tried. It was total chaos in her head and Harry's strong arms around her kept sane. She felt like she had lost her parents this day, even if she actually had lost them a long time ago. Like Ron had said, it was just not fair.

She could feel Harry's heart beat against her ear and she felt safe.

It was strange.

She had lost her parents, but she was safe. Everything had gone wrong with her these last few weeks. But she was happy. She knew that she should feel lost, but she only felt Harry's arms around her. She knew it was love.

Harry rubbed her back carefully and Ron sat down on the floor in front of them. Hermione drew a breath and opened her mouth.

"Thank you."

"You don't need to thank us," Harry said.

"I do. You two are so nice to me. You are my best friends."

"We will always be your friends Hermione." Harry said.

"Yes," Ron said, "and you don't need to thank us. That is what friends are for."

Hermione smiled, "But I still need to for my own sake. I think I am going to bed now. I've had a long day. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Hermione came out from the bathroom when there was a knock on the door. Who could it be?

"Who is it?"

"It is me, Ginny."

"Just come in. The door is open."

Ginny opened the door. She had pity in her eyes.

"Hi. Harry and Ron just told me. I thought you might need somebody."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks Ginny, I'm really alright. But you can come in anyway."

Ginny sat down on the bed. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"Yes, I am. Well... I am still sad and everything, but your brother and Harry were really nice to me and I really do feel better now." Hermione sat down on the bed on Ginny's left side.

"Okay." She sat still for a while and the she said, "If I where you, I would have sent a letter where a told them what bastards they were. Or just saying something you know, so they would be ashamed of themselves."

Hermione laughed. A small laugh, but still.

"I don't think that would have worked. My parents wouldn't understand it, I believe. They would just blame it on something or someone other then themselves and continued with their own lives."

"Maybe," Ginny sighed, "but I hate doing nothing."

"That's how you are Gin." Hermione gave Ginny a hug.

When they broke apart Hermione yawned, "I think I need to sleep now."

"Okay," Ginny sat up. "Goodnight." She started to walk towards the door. Then she turned.

"I want to tell you something my mum told me before, when I was sad in the evenings. When I had enough of my brothers or anything was bothering me. She said that I should close my eyes and sleep. In the morning everything would look brighter and that every sorrow, no matter how big or small it was would come to an end."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered. She closed her eyes and she fell asleep almost at once.

The next morning she felt dizzy when she woke up. Today was the day. Her second phase was beginning. She was scared, but at the same time she was curious. What was her next phase? What would be different with her? What would she miss? She felt a sting of sadness from last night, but she pushed it away. She got quickly dressed and went down to the common room. Harry, Ron and Ginny were there.

"My second phase is starting today. I think I am going to the hospital wing so don't have to faint in front of everyone."

"We can go with you." Harry said

"No you should not miss your classes." Hermione looked at them.

"I have the first hours free, so I can go with you" Ginny said.

"Thank you."

Harry and Ron both gave her a hug and Harry said. "We will come as soon the classes are over."

"Okay, but I will be fine. I promise"

"I will be fine..." Hermione vowed to herself.


	13. Chapter XIII

A/N: Hi!

I have half-term holiday now. Only a week, but it is great! Hope you like this chapter and leave some wonderful reviws!

The song in this chapter is written by Manfred Manns Earth Band. Never heard anything of them before, but I found this lyric and it was just really right for this chapter.

Thanks for your reviws! I love them! It is you that makes me write more andfaster with your lovely reviws!  
Thanks to: The Gryffindor Drummer, dreamergirl86 and Lady Knight 1512 (It does sound that way! I havent trought about that before...)

A spesical thanks to Alli, my amazing beta! You think my spelling has aproved! Weeee:)

Chapter XIII

_In a dream it would seem  
__I went to those who close the open door  
__Turning the key, I sat and spoke to those inside of me_

It was dark. Everywhere around her. She was back, back in the dark.

"Where am I?" She asked. This time she wanted some answers.

"This is you," The voice said. "It has always been and it will forever be _you_."

"Why am I here?"

"You belong here." The voice was there again. "You always have."

"But why? Why am I here now?"

"This is your time. We have always been here. It is now that you see the truth."

"What do you mean?" Hermione looked around. "Who are we? Is there anyone else here than you?"

"The number is four," The voice said, "on the men of the dark."

She looked to the side the voice had come from even though she knew she couldn't see the speaker.

"I don't understand what you are talking about," she said. There was a long silence, so she almost thought that the voice had left. Then it came sneaking from all sides. It was in her.

"Four. Remember them. The Woman, the Man, the Eagle, and the Lion. We are three, but soon you will come to us."

"No," She whispered with tears in her voice.

_They answered my questions with questions  
__And pointed me into the night  
__Where the moon was a star-painted dancer  
__And the world was just a spectrum of light_

The sun danced though the window and landed on the sleeping form in the bed. Her curly hair lay like glory around her head. Someone had placed a card on the table by her bed. Harry stood by the window. He looked at Hermione's sleeping form and at the card. Then back at Hermione. He went half the way to her bed and then he turned around fast. He had a pained expression on his face. He looked out of the window, and then he turned and went to the bed. He looked first on the card and then reached out for it. Then he looked down on Hermione's sleeping form and pulled his hand back fast. He just stood there for a while, watching both Hermione and the card, then he seemed to have come to a conclusion and reached out for the card. He took it and began to put it in his pocket. Then he changed his mind and started to move his hand back to the table. But midway though the air, Hermione moved and began to wake up. Harry looked down and in a fast movement put his hand back and placed the card in his pocket. Hermione opened her eyes and looked up at Harry, smiling.

"Hi, Harry."

"Hi." He smiled and sat down on the bed next to her, "How are you?"

"I'm fine." A shadow went over her face as she thought on the dark.

"Are you sure?" Harry looked at her concerned. "You looked a little..."

"I'm fine now," Hermione said and smiled at him. The sun sent her light though the window and down on the two persons who looked at each other. Neither of them saying anything. They just sat there as the sun lifted from the horizon and began its way over the sky.

----

Hermione sat in the common room. Ginny and Harry sat by a table nearby doing homework. Ron sat on the floor by the fireplace and tried to build a card house of exploding snap cards. He was in deep concentration. He glanced over to Hermione and said, still with most of his attention on the cards.

"So, Mione. Have you found it out yet?"

"What?" She asked even though she knew what he was talking about.

"The thing that is different with you?" Ron rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I have."

"You have?" Now all his attention was on Hermione. Harry and Ginny had also turned to her.

"What is it?" Ginny asked.

"I can't smell anything."

----

It was quiet in the common room. The others had gone down to the Great Hall to eat, but Hermione didn't come. She had told them that since she didn't eat anyway, she would just stay and do some homework. She sat with a book and tried to read, but her thoughts were elsewhere. She thought about the dark, the voice, and what he had said. She was scared; she didn't want to be there anymore. She didn't belong there. She wanted to have control, control over her life. But she felt so lost. Her very being had always been reason and intelligence. It was what she had always relied on. But now she felt like she couldn't trust it anymore. She didn't know what he, the voice had meant. We? Who was it? The woman, the man, the eagle and the lion the voice had said. Was she one of them? No, she couldn't be. She didn't belong there. She belonged here. At Hogwarts, with her friends. With Harry. She had to know more. She was sure that she would find something on the library.

_They reached to my centre of reason  
__And pulled on the touchstone that's there  
__The shock of that light had me reeling  
__And I fell into the depths of despair_

Hermione closed the book she had been reading. There was nothing. She had been there for hours now, looking. But it was so hard since she didn't know what she was looking for. She had so little information to go on with; just what the voice had told her. And that wasn't much. He wasn't exactly a person who talked a lot. Secrets. Everywhere there were secrets and new questions behind every answer. What should she do?

_They answered my questions with questions  
__And set me to stand on the brink  
__Where the sun and the moon were as brothers  
__And all that was left was to think_

She sighed and went to look for another book. Maybe, maybe in the next book she would find something. She found a book and sat back down by the table. She had to think, there was an answer to this. She just had to find it. Suddenly two strong arms came around her from behind. They pulled her into a hug.

"Hi."

"Hi, Harry." Hermione smiled. It was nice to get a hug from Harry. It was the thing she needed right now. He pulled out of the hug to early in Hermione's opinion and sat down beside her.

"What are you doing?" Harry wondered while he looked at her.

"Ohh, nothing. I am just trying to do some homework." She didn't know why she hadn't told anyone about her dreams. There was a voice inside of her that told her that some things you should keep to yourself.

"Okay." Harry looked down.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"You weren't in the common room, so I thought that I should come and look for you. The library was the most logical place to look." He smiled. "Besides it is starting to get late and you have had a long day."

Hermione smiled to him. "Thank you, Harry. I am rather tired."

I can work this out tomorrow. She thought. I am so tired, so powerless. A good nights sleep and I will get it. There are so many questions that need to be answered. Tomorrow. She was so tired. Tired and alone.

_They answered my questions with questions  
__And pointed me into the night  
__The power that bore me had left me alone  
__To figure out which way was right_


	14. Authors note

AN: Hi

I am sorry to dissapoint you, but this is not a new chapter :( I just write to say sorry for the lack of updates.

First I had a serious writersblock. The hole story stood still and I couldnt come up with anything! Then I actually managed to write one half of the chapter, but then I entered the most bissy weeks of my life. I have never done so much in so short time. I had really much homework, my danceclass had a show and much more. In the end I got sick.

When things finally slowed down I came back to writing. I was almost done with the chapter, when my computer didnt work propely. Then, the day before yesterday, my computer officially died. That means that all my work on this story, my notes and the new chapter is gone. I dont have a computer now and the only place I use a computer is on school. That means that it is not likely that I come up with a chapter soon. I hope to get a new computer as soon as I get money and in the meantime I try to write down all the stuff I had about this story. So I will remember it til I again can save it on my new computer. Ohhh! I am looking forward to that!

So with my deepest apologies I have to say that this story is on hold for maybe a month. I cant promise anything, but I will try as hard I can to get up a new chapter. That I can promise you. I hope that you will wait patiet for it.

In the meantime I was wondering if you could come with some ideas for me in what way you want the story to go, things you think should happen. I have a idea about where this story is going, but I would be were glad to get some ideas from you!

In the end I want to write a quote from one of my favourite musicals, Rent. It has nothing to do with this, but it has been in my head all day... So here it is:  
"How do you document real life when real life is getting more like fiction each day"

Many big thanks and agologies from  
Some


	15. Chapter XIV

**AN**: Hi! Here is the new chapter! It took some time, but I hope that you like it and give me a lot of feedback! I will try to have the next chapter up soon, but I can't promise anything…

Thank you to all of you who rewived on the last chapter and the AN. You helped me a lot! A special thanks to LadyKnight, Thank you!

Thanks to my beta Aavander.

Chapter XIV

Hermione was still tired when she woke up the next morning. She replayed everything that the voice had said over and over in her head the night before and she hadn't slept to well. But at least she hadn't been in the dark place. She turned around. It was strange not to smell anything; she had always loved the smell of the air in the morning. It was the smell of a new day. A new day with new possibilities and new things to learn. It was pure and full of life. And now it was gone. She sighed and raised herself from the bed. It was a new day.

When Hermione came into the common room, after her last class, it was almost deserted. She sat down in a chair by the fire. She was exhausted. It was so hard to hide that she couldn't smell. It had been hard to hide her not eating, but this was worse. She didn't know why she was hiding it from everyone, but she just didn't want anyone to find out. She didn't want them to feel pity for her. She didn't need their pity. And she could not tell anyone else. Especially not after what had happened the last time she was in the dark. She had to sort this out before she told anyone.

Ginny came into the common room and looked around. When she spotted Hermione, she came and sat down next to her. She sighed. Hermione smiled.

"Bad day?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm really tired. I met Malfoy at lunch break and Ron spotted us and now he is mad at me. I don't like it when he is mad at me." She got a strong look in her eyes. "But I won't back down on this one. I want to help you!" She smiled at Hermione. Hermione smiled back at her and gave her a hug.

When they broke apart she said, "I will talk to Ron."

"Thanks"

Ginny closed her eyes and sat back in the sofa. They sat a while in silence. Both had enough with their own thoughts. Then Ginny sat up.

"I forgot! I have a plan."

"What?" Hermione sat up and faced Ginny.

"I think I am starting to get something from Malfoy."

"How?"

"Well... I think I know have I can get the antidote. The only way for me to get it is if he gives it to me or if I go to his house and nick it, right?"

"I guess?" Hermione looked questioningly at her.

"And we both agree that he is not going to just give me the potion. So I need to get an invitation to his house."

"Yes, but how is you going to manage that?"

"I think that the only reason he is hanging out with me is that he want to get himself shagged. And irritate Ron." She added like an afterthought. "Let's be real. It can't be any other reason. So if I say I won't do anything with him at school, he will have no other option that to invite me to his house."

Hermione looked at Ginny

"But Ginny, you don't... I mean you can't do that for me. I don't want you to, to, to..."

"Don't worry Mione. I won't do anything. I will just go there, get the antidote and get out again. Nothing more."

"Okay. But I still don't think you have a chance. I am sure the place the Malfoy's keep their potions is closed of and guarded."

Ginny smiled a sad smile. "I know, but I will try. I will try it for you."

Hermione sat in the common room all night. Ginny went to bed early and no one else was disturbing her. Ron and Harry was out and playing Quidditch and when they comedy back she had almost fallen asleep in her chair. Actually she had said to herself that she didn't want to fall asleep. She didn't want to go back to the dark place and right now. She felt more like talking then sleeping. Ron and Harry sat down on both sides of her. She smiled to them and said, "How was your Quidditch?"

"It was nice. How are you? You look a little tired," Harry looked at her with concern in his eyes.

"I am fine," Hermione smiled back, and then she turned to Ron.

"Ron, you have to leave your sister alone."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"But look at the way she is behaves..."

"I don't care how she is behaving. She is trying to do something good and you are making it even harder for her."

"But you should have seen her and Malfoy today. They were..."

"I don't care Ronald." Hermione crossed her arms and made it clear that it was nothing to discuss. "It goes in on her that you are mad at her." Her eyes soften. "She loves you, you know that?"

"Yes, I know." Ron looked down. "I love her too. That's why it is so hard to see her with Malfoy. I am afraid that she will fall for his charm and that he will hurt her."

"She is a big girl now; she can take care of herself. She knows what she is doing. We talked about it and she has no illusions about her relationship with Malfoy."

"That's good." Ron looked up in Hermione's eyes, "I will try not to be mad at her, I really will."

"That's all I can ask."

Ron sat silent for a moment then he got up and said. " I think I will go to bed. I'm tired."

"Goodnight Ron," Hermione said

"Night."

Hermione and Harry sat quiet after Ron had left them. Hermione had her own thoughts to worry about and Harry sat and looked at her. At least Harry broke the silence.

"A penny for your thoughts." He smiled. Hermione smiled back.

"It is nothing. It is stupid really. I… I just… " She sighted."I just have too many thoughts and everything just spinning in my head."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really. I just want to forget all about it."

"Do you want to play chess?" Harry asked.

"Okay." Hermione smiled, "But you know I am really bad."

"That doesn't matter. We don't play to win." He grinned. "Or at least you don't."

"Very funny." She sat up the game and sat down on the floor next to it, "Just sit down and play and we will see who wins in the end."

Hermione smiled. It was wonderful to just forget everything and play a game with Harry. It was all she needed right now. Harry smiled to and sat down opposite of her.

"Yes we'll see. Must the best man win."

"Woman."

"Okey, must the best man _or woman_ win."

"That's better."

**AN  
**Love


End file.
